The Guardian
by T.A Hoyt
Summary: Everyone hopes for a once in a life time love. The kinda of love you could not live with out. Stefan unknowingly wakes up the one that he was meant to live with forever. He doesn't remember her, yet he feels he knows her. From her seeking revenge, to her own personal punishment and the punishment of others. Mystic Falls finds out what the purpose of The Guardian is.
1. Chapter 1 - Awake

_Leaning up against a tree, he slowly turned to look at the waterfall, with its lush green grass, and thick moss surrounding the pool below, as if, holding secrets within its depths. The soft flowing water from above filled the pool, making him feel – comforted, a soft smile came to his lips. A place of secrets, within each drop of water, each blade of grass, every fold of moss, with each flower that bloomed, he knew his secret was safe. _

_A place, that seemed, to be made for her, as if, she had given part of her soul for this place to exist. He heard her walking toward him, like his thoughts of her called her to him, too his arms, to his heart. _

"_Stefan," she whispered his name, like a caress, a purr begging him to come closer. _

_She looked, like a goddess, slowly walking toward him. Her brown hair, sparkling, as if it was dipped in gold dust, cascaded down her back, her skin, luminescent as the sun kissed its perfection. Wearing only a chemise of pure silk, so transparent, she might as well have stood before him naked. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath, until his gaze reached the deep violet of her eyes, there was pain, and a great sadness reflected in them. But there was also, love. _

_Stefan held his arms open for her to enter his embrace, as he moved closer to her, desperate to touch her, before she disappeared. Worry melted away, he felt whole, the creamy softness of her exposed skin felt like fire, against the tip of his fingers. _

"_You are mine, I am yours." Stefan said, like a question he already knew the answer to, an answer, that would be his serenity. _

"_I am yours, you are mine. Stephan," she radiated strength, but extreme tenderness, when she spoke. "You must know my truth, and be willing to accept it, so I may have a lifetime with you."_

_He answered her, as his lips lightly brushed against hers, "We are the truth, Chleo, our love, and there is nothing else that matters." _

_With his lips so close to hers, there was nothing that could stop the passion building up inside him, as he pressed her mouth fully to his, thin delicate strands of gold, working their way up their bodies, through their bodies, sewing them together. _

_He began to feel heat, heat that the solid blue of a flame gave off; things were changing around him, the smell of blood making his stomach churn. Panic, fear, and overwhelming grief crippled him. Forcing him, holding him prisoner, making him watch as they butchered her, "Chleo," softly spoken, said only for her to hear. If he was going to be forced to watch, he would stand strong, never taking his eyes away from hers. _

"_She is evil Stefan and she must die!" All Stefan thought was how heartless his father sounded._

_Without taking his eyes from her, he spoke to his father, "You cannot do this!" He knew the loathing in his voice would hurt is father, he didn't care_

_Knowing he had to look away from her, needed to see who held the knife that was going to end her life, only to her voice lovingly caressing his senses. _

"_I am yours, you are mine," her words filled him with loving calm, "I love you, my death will not change that." _

_There she stood with strength, not fear, a simple calmness only given to those willing to die possessed. _

"_I can no longer allow you to be witness Stefan," her tone of voice changing as if she was commanding him to look away. _

"_This is not what I wished for us, what I wished for you." He watched as a single tear streamed down her bloody cheek, breaking his heart beyond repair, knowing she was saying good bye. _

_Between their gaze, he saw gold threads linking them as she slowly raised her arm as if reaching for him to hold her hand, but her eyes that held his attention, the violet turn so dark they appeared black._

"_Close your eyes now and rest now my love, you will forget me, you will forget our love, you will have peace now Stefan." _

"_I will not forget you. I am yours. You are mine." With this pledge, he felt her leave him, empty him, and everything went dark. _

_Unable to breath, gasping, heart pounding, and broken he couldn't pull himself out of the darkness that smelled of earth and spring water, suffocating, forcing himself to yell from deep within himself, two simple words came from his lips, "WAKE UP!" _

As his room started to come into focus, so did an eerie calmness, and something he had no words to explain. Catching his breath as he replayed his dream, his only thought was, 'what in the hell just happened.'

It was not the best time for Elena to rush into his room, however, there she was. She was slowing becoming a stranger to him; he could only look at her with indifference, sure he felt guilt, yet free all at the same time, feeling right in not loving her as he once did.

Words from his dream came rushing back to him, "You will have peace now," spoken by a goddess, a goddess with violet eyes, and his goddess.

Still slightly disorientated, he climbed out of bed, so deep in his thoughts he ignored Elena walking toward the shower. He wasn't sure what just happened; he only knew something did, but what? It was a question he would have to answer later, after he showered and dealt with Elena.

"WAKE UP!" the command was so load it made my head pound, life coming back into my body I opened my eyes. I knew where I was, instantly the smell of spring water and earth suffocated me, making it hard for me to breath. Awakening below the waterfall, it was no surprise to me. A place that was created for me from a part of me, to be my resting place, a place I had no intention of seeing again.

Speaking out load, on deaf ears, I was sure of that, "I wished for darkness, you are giving me light! Why?"

As searing pain riddled through my body, memories, holding more pain then the pounding in my head, came flooding back to me.

"I will not forget you. I am yours. You are mine." Stefan. The softness of his voice, of his love, of his declaration filled me. I could not help the sadden smile that grace my lips. I wasn't sure what was more painful? Hearing his voice or the pain consuming me as I healed, by far my least favorite part of waking up, yet, I was being pulled awake, forced to heed the call, to wake up. But, who had called me?

Asleep within darkness, I was tortured, feeling him take his last breath, our bond severed, destroying me, leaving me to bleed, leaving me within the darkness I craved, without, Stefan. He was the only one, the only one, which would be given permission to wake me.

Commanding myself to focus, to be whole, learn, and listen, and to watch. I needed to know about the world I was entering into. Far more than I needed to think about a life, a life that could no longer be with Stefan, I needed to focus.


	2. Chapter 2

While some things had remained the same, girls crying over the loss of a boy's love, parents ever protective of their children, the humanity of man controlling their actions, but how different things were now. Faster, everything was faster. There was a great disconnect, not only one human to another, to the power of self, and the connection to the earth, that was now taken for granted, if it was even recognized at all. As a Guardian, it hurt my soul so deeply, rage filled me. No Guardian could feel rage, it confused me, we were made of light, of hope, and of love. How could this be? I had awakened different, something was wrong, something was very wrong.

Walking out from my resting place, fear filled me as well. No matter where I looked nothing was the same, the waterfall that protected my resting place was now lifeless, lacking the luster it once held. It was no longer a place I could view as my Eden, my heaven. There was no longer luster, everything muted with hate, sadness, and fear. The vibrancy I once saw, long forgotten, as I had been forgotten. I had been asleep far too long. With what lay ahead of me, how I was feeling, I wasn't sure I could repair the damage that had been done.

As the last of the Guardians, I was alone in darkness that so deeply overwhelmed not only everything around; I was allowing it to touch my soul. What was wrong with me? Darkness had no place in the soul of a Guardian. Stefan, memories, happy memories coming to me, bring me the balanced I needed.

Smiling softly, remembering the last time I was here with Stefan, flowers so bright, moss so thick you felt as if you were walking on clouds, lush grass blowing to the rhythm of the wind, of love that was once known here. As I slowly walked closer to the water I called to all the powers with in me, bringing back the love this place once knew. I could almost see Stefan and I lying side by side, talking, holding hands, us just taking in the other. Caresses that branded, claiming every each as ours alone, to never be forsaken or felt by another. Our bodies become so entwined, not knowing where his body ended and mine began. Our truth was here, my truth was here, held secret within my soul and mine alone.

Reaching within the crack of the rock I was sitting on I pulled out a little box. Knowing what was inside my heart began to lift with the love I once felt. I allowed the tears to fall, pulling out the only treasure after thousands of years of life I felt worth keeping. Gold so fine, bond two crescent moons at their tips, forming a perfect circle to make the moon whole, from each tip, gold threads reached out, wrapping the deepest purple charoite stone to its center. Stefan, he found the stone on the day we first met, a stone meant for love, protection, healing and power.

"Stefan….." his name escaping my lips, a longing so deeply imbedded inside me, one I knew, I would never again be able to satisfy.

Stefan was sitting with Bonnie when he heard someone call his name. Looking at Bonnie he asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She was looking at him confused.

"Bonnie, something is going on," he was immediately interrupted.

"Stefan, it was probably just a bad dream!" was she trying to brush him off, she sounded as if he was inconveniencing her.

"That's the thing; it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a memory," taking a deep breath he continued, "A memory from when I was human. One I was supposed to forget."

"Really, Stefan, with all that is going on, maybe it was your way of telling you to take a time out." He could tell she was tired, maybe even burnt out, always having to help everyone, everyone but herself.

"Before I met Katherine, just after I returned home from the Boys Academy there is a chunk of time I don't really remember. It was like, suddenly I woke up, searching for something, someone. I was never content or at peace. No matter who I talked to, I never felt they understood me, I always felt disconnected from everything and everyone. When I woke up this morning," looking up into Bonnie's eyes, "I felt whole, peaceful, part of something, someone. Not once, have I felt this way as a vampire." Taking a long deep breath, "There is something else."

She just raised her eye brows at him, telling him, "There is always something else."

"I woke up without the blood lust." Saying it, daring her, to make the statement it was just a dream. That it was normal, for him, after everything she had learned about him sense Klaus.

He knew she was processing what he was saying and he didn't blame her. It sounded crazy to him. Could a vampire, could he even feel those things?

"Bonnie, do you think you can read me? You know, like the day you gave me Elena's number?" there was a little hope, and a little desperation in his voice.

"This is really bad timing, you know that Stefan. My magic, it's not right. Hasn't been, but I can try. Give me your hand."

Instantly upon touching him, she pulled away, "No that can't be right. Give me your hand." Closing her eyes, "Stefan, you feel human inside?" removing her hand from his she continued, "I mean, I don't know what I mean? I didn't see darkness, well a little. Not like before, I was scared of you before. I…." She just stared at him, unable to finish the thoughts running through her racing mind.

They just sat there staring at each other for a moment. He let out a laugh breaking the stare, "Well, we both know, I am far from human."

"I have no Idea what is going on?" he could tell she was processing something that she was seeing, "There is something else, I just can't seem to grab on to it. It's just dangling in front of me but not letting me see it." She didn't really want to continue, her head was starting to pound, but she felt it was important.

"Divine, I keep thinking the word divine, and I can feel power, lots of it." Pausing, closing her eyes she continued, "This isn't you Stefan, but it feels like you. It just doesn't make sense."

Inhaling deeply, as if she couldn't breathe, "It's attached to her, the women in your dreams." Bonnie smile a little, "She is," frustrated, "attached to you. There is something else; something is blocking me from seeing it." With wide eyes, she looked directly at Stefan, speaking as if in a trance, "Forever, one half of a whole. I am yours, you are mine."

Stefan reached out to shake her. He had never seen her like this. "Bonnie!" he didn't say it load, but forceful enough to get her attention.

"Oh my god!" she sounded almost giddy, "I… what the hell just happened?" Looking around hoping no one noticed anything. Then she looked up at him and smiled. "Your soul mate? Is that even possible?" questioning herself more than him.

"Were you a vampire in your dream?" she asked

"No" wanting her to go on he replied without hesitation or question.

"And you don't remember her? Or anyone that was like her, when you were human?"

"No, I remember my father wanting me to marry some girl, nondescript really. I can't even bring her face to memory." A little disappointed and a little frustrated, he shrugged his shoulders "Katherine, that's the only one that I can think of that stood out."

"She is important, Stefan? I don't know how, but she is. All I felt was a raw power. I have never felt that kind of power." Stefan noticed the little shiver that left her body as she said this.

"Not even with the dead witches?" There was a little concern in his voice, even when he wanted to hide it.

"Not even close! Times what they make me feel by your age and we might be close. Might!" even though she was trying to make a joke to lighten up what she was saying. It didn't work.

"Thanks Bonnie," He started to stand up, "We'll talk about this more later?" Not waiting to hear the answer her walked toward the entrance. He needed to get out there.

"Sure. Stefan, are you going to be okay?" She tried to catch up to him, looking worried.

Turning and putting on the best smile he could, he replied, "Yup, I will be fine." He walked out of the Mystic Grill.

He wanted solitude right now, quiet, he wanted to think. He knew the answers he needed where deep inside him. All completely out of reach. Had he been compelled to forget? Why? Who? More questions than answers, he climbed in his car and drove with no one direction in mind. All he knew he needed to get far away, from everything and everyone.

He wasn't sure where he was exactly, but as he climbed out of the car the fresh air felt good against his skin. Where ever he was everything was quiet, no people, no Damon, and no Elena, nothing to interrupt the silence he needed. So he just started walking aimlessly toward the trees.

Thoughts of Elena, almost like an evasion, came to him. Elena. He just didn't feel as connected to her as he used to. If he was honest with himself, He did not feel the love he had for before. He felt more of an obligation, guilty that she was the one thing she never wanted to be, a vampire. Shaking the thoughts away, he started bring back the dream. Why was he feeling this way? He didn't feel even a twinge of The Ripper inside him? Maybe that's what he feared the most, not remembering how dark he really was in the core of his being. It just wasn't there. Like there was a switch, like the humanity switch. When he was around humans he always felt the blood lust. He always felt The Ripper inside him. Today, nothing not even when he was surrounded by humans did the thought of blood come to his mind. The one thing he hadn't told Bonnie, he felt that power surging through every fiber of his being. Undeniably, a feeling of being indestructible.

"Hello, brother!" Stefan was so deep in his thought; he didn't even notice his brother, until he said something, and continued on like he still wasn't there.

"Carrying the world on your shoulders, as usual, I see." Damon always had a tone that grated on Stefan's nerves. A snide, teasing tone, smartass, Stefan thought. It was becoming tiring and he had no patients for Damon today.

"What do you want Damon?" His brother was changing; he saw it, humanity that he had not seen in him for a very long time. All reflected toward Stefan. Damon acting like a concerned older brother, protective, like a father, it was almost laughable.

"So you going to tell me what is going on or, are you going to wallow in yourself inflicted torture?" Damon always looking for a fight.

"Go away, Damon." Stefan was not in the mood for Damon's baiting.

Then he stopped in his tracks. He felt something vibrating through him. It wasn't a bad feeling, it actually felt pleasant.

"Do you feel that?" Stefan wasn't really asking Damon, he had already dismissed him from his mind. It was more of a question for himself.

He had felt this before; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Focusing his eyes on what was around him, he noticed the waterfall standing with pride several yards in front of him. Was this the waterfall from his dream?

"Power" Stefan thought he heard his brother say. Stefan started toward the fall.

"Ah hell, Stefan," Damon sounded a little fearful, then the thought of a fight light up his face, "Fine, Ill play along."

Stopping where the landscape changed to lushness, Stefan began to feel slightly dizzy, images flashing though his mind, none making any sense. They were all of him, at a waterfall, this waterfall, but he had never been here before not as a human. He was definitely human in the flashes. Or had he? He felt right, as if he took a deep breath and every worry left him. In a daze he started to step closer, wanting to become a part of all that he was feeling, all that he was seeing. Damon grab his arm and was trying to get his attention.

"Not a smart move, bro. Whatever, is in there, it's stronger than you and I put together." Damon was never cautious! Stefan stopped shaking his head trying to clear it. That when he saw her.

As if she was floating, she appeared out from under the waterfall. He couldn't breathe. He knew to not even try, it would ruin it, and she would hide. Was she even real? As she came closer to him through the water, he felt his body, his soul, react to her; he knew her, his body knew her. Tears came to Stefan's eyes, like the water that cascaded down her body, each drop bringing her skin back to life, bringing him back to life.

As if pleading, words he knew he couldn't hold in were spoken, "I am yours."

"We need to go, NOW!" Damon demanded "Now!"

Stefan wanted to stay, he wanted to see her face, he had to look into her eyes. Just as he step closer he notice that she stopped, standing so still, as if she was hoping she would go unnoticed.

Everything began to go out of focus, realizing Damon had thrown him in the other direction, Stefan turn to his brother and hit him so hard the tree that he slammed against broke in half.

Stefan started walking back toward the waterfall, searching for her again. He felt a slight panic, he couldn't feel her, he couldn't see her, she was gone.

Turning back to Damon, "What the hell is wrong with you?" There was so much disgust, lined with anger in his voice that Damon, stepped back from him.

'What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with me? Coming from someone who just threw my ass against a tree so hard the it broke in half? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Damon even a little fearful of Stefan, he began to step closer.

"Stefan, we need to go. Whoever, whatever that was. It's not to be messed with. . no matter how incredible eatable she looked." Damon was searching for her as he continued, "I don't feel her anymore. What in the hell just happened Stefan?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Stefan meant each word he said. All he knew was that she was the answer to what was going on with him. Maybe she was the answer period.

He felt a little clearer and a whole lot stronger as he walked back to his car not even caring if Damon was following him.


	3. Chapter 3

Water gliding down my body, I raise my hands to the sky, twirling in circles, as if I was a young child, giggles escaping my lips. I felt happy, I felt whole. This was who I was; joyous, playful maybe even a little spunky, yet I was so much more. Waking up is disorientating enough; to wake up different, feeling different… I wanted to be indulgent, and revel in the feeling, to hide a little bit longer. I never did like to rush anyway, living longer than a millennium, I have learned, one day, out of many, would not be missed.

To be surrounded by the light of nature. Wanting to be taken over by the water, I dove to the bottom, staying there in its protective silence. Joy illuminating from my every pore, like a mermaid, twirling in circles below the water, letting my full power escape me.

Reality always a downer, always interrupting, emerging from the water behind the fall, to only stay here for another hundred year, _'Well, only stay if I was awake.'_ I thought with a smile. I felt good, no longer weak from my hundred plus years of sleep. Feeling, pouty with disappointment, I walked from behind the fall, entering into the world; one that as far as I could see, was shattered beyond repair. I was only one Guardian after all. I was the last.

Determined to not let the outside world dampen my joy, I allowed myself to be taken over, one more time, letting the water gift me with life. It was intoxicating, the way a drunken man feels when he takes a sip of his whiskey.

Shaking myself a little, _'Come on Chloe, let's get moving!'_, even my thoughts were train to convince me to join the world around me. So be it then, let's go check out how true messed up everything had become.

I was almost to the edge of the water, I heard him. Stefan's voice, so clear, as if he was standing next to me; words that I only dreamed to hear again. Like a whisper against my skin, his voice stopping my heart.

"I am yours." Stefan? Here? Was it really his voice I was hearing, or was I daydreaming. Guardians were a fanciful lot, known to daydream often.

Suddenly realizing I was not alone, I jerk my head up, looking at who had entered my sanctuary. Vampires!

"_Well, aren't you two brave!"_ the thought struck me kind of funny; I was really forgotten. There was, once; a time that vampires would run from me, not seek me out! These two, followed the feeling of my power, like a sirens call, unable to turn away. Vampires, always wanting more, more than they deserved, such spoiled righteous creatures.

The dark hair one was rather handsome, handsome enough that I would play with him for a while. He was cautious this one, not afraid, just cautious, not bright of him, he should be afraid. Turning to the other brave soul, I felt stuck in place. Stefan. I could only stare. It couldn't be, but it was. They were his words, it was his voice. I had not been daydreaming. I kept still, not speaking, not moving allowing him to take me in; he was confused, yet compelled at the same time, needing, wanting to see every inch of me. There was not a trace of fear in him; I did not expect there to be any. I could only feel love, even through the maze of his confusion. Stefan…. I wanted to touch him, to feel that this was real, know that this was real. Alive? My Stefan was live, although a vampire, he was here.

The minute I moved, Stefan was thrown in the opposite direction, away from me, by the vampire that was with him. Something he would answer for later. Shear anger exploded inside me! How dare he take him from me! Advancing toward them, someone touch my arm, making me jump to the other side of the pool. I was never caught by surprise, but I jumped as if scared.

I never allowed others to touch me, I was far too sensitive, to not only others emotion's, but their souls. With the slightest tough of my fingertips, all was known to me, every inch of who they were. Focusing on the hand on my arm I relaxed. This was a soul I knew very well. Elijah.

"Chleo, you are safe, old friend." He always did have a regal sounding voice, I wasn't sure he could help it. It did, however, fit him like a glove, and oh how I missed its sound.

"Elijah." My tone reflected the love I felt for him, my only friend, well the only one I allowed, one that I had come to value during our 800 year long friendship. A Guardian rarely had friends, we rarely showed ourselves to others to even have them.

"Come," patting the rock I was now sitting on, "Sit with me, I have missed you." The anger inside was diminishing, but it was not forgotten.

Shaking his head no, he extended his hand to me, "Come, we must talk." It was a request; Elijah was always the gentleman, always proper in his requests.

I was next to him in a blink, knowing I could trust him, I took him into my arms.

"I have missed you!" A smile slowly coming to my face, "You have been well?" Then I felt it, something was wrong, very wrong.

"No, my friend, unfortunately, I am not." He was in hurry, that much I can tell from his rushed words, "Come, they are returning." Pulling me along with him, I pulled away, he would dare force me?

"Elijah, it was Stefan?" Asking Elijah for the truth of what I saw.

"Yes. Chleo, We must, go." He was no longer going to wait for me to follow, I allowed him to take me away.

Elegance graced every corner of Elijah's home. Chuckling, as if Elijah would allow otherwise; it would be beneath him. He had laid a dress out on the bed for me. It was calling to me, while I preferred to not wear clothing; it was something that I could not escape conforming to. This dress, with its creamy white sheer flowing silk, I would make an exception for. He had taken great care in selecting it for me, knowing this made me smile. He always knew what suited me, that I would wear what I wished, never making be something other than what I was. Laughing to myself, he wanted me to stand out more than I already did, interesting. What game was he playing? I wasn't sure why the thought stuck me funny? Maybe, it was because, I had been a sleep so long and the thrill of being in someone's company excited me. I would let him have his fun, for now.

As I reached for the dress, it almost melted to my touch. This was not a dress for just anyone, this was a dress for me. Like most girls, I love beautiful things, this dress was no exception. As I started to step into the dress with the excitement of a little girl, I felt someone enter the room. Turning to face my intruder, a little embraced, I could only soften. She was soft, beautiful really, yet so plan looking, going unnoticed to those around her, I was sure. What a shame really, she a strength, she was someone I instantly felt protective of.

"May I help you miss?" It had been a very long time sense someone catered to my needs, I would not say no to her.

Standing a little taller I extended the dress to her. I could tell she wanted to say something, so I just looked at her, waiting for what seemed like forever for her to spit it out. She was a shy little thing.

"Speak." I know I sounded annoyed, my tone a little painful, it was hard for me to watch her struggle with herself.

"It's... It's…" it hurt to watch her as she came closer, trying to speak, "You are stunning. Just took me by surprise, miss."

"Thank you." Softly spoke so she would feel the sincerity in my words. I did not want her to be afraid me.

"I would be very grateful for your help." Smiling down at her, I gave her a big smile, hoping to make her feel more comfortable. "Things are, well a little confusing, to me right now."

"It will all work out, miss." I wish she would stop calling me miss. It was getting annoying.

"Please, call me Chleo. There is no need to be so formal."

"Chleo, beautiful name. My name is Sybelle." Shy, poor thing even compelled, she could not hide it.

"Well, Sybelle, let's get this stunning thing on. I think Elijah may have some plans for me this evening. Let's not keep him waiting, shall we." I felt a little excitement again, but I would not show it to her. The poor thing would faith if she felt half my power.

After she was gone I stood in front of the mirror admiring how the dress fit me. It was like it had been sewn to my very skin, it was perfection. My shoulders were bare, with several soft folds of silk hugging on my arm just below them; my breasts lifted just enough to enhance the silk that fell to the floor below them. On anyone one other than me, no one would look at anything but the dress. The feeling of the room changed, I felt Elijah's staring at me.

"Elijah; you know, it isn't very impolite to stare." Smiling, I turned to him and walked into his arms.

"It feels good to hold you in my arms Elijah." I always felt comfort there; I always felt safe.

"For me as well," breaking our embrace, looking at me, "I only was staring, my friend, for I had forgotten how it felt to be close to you. You are rather intoxicating."

Giggling, "You never fail to make my heart smile my friend. It is good to be in your company again." Twirling in a circle, with a twinkle in my eye, I asked, "What do you think?"

"As I expected, you look, exquisite." As he spoke he gave me a smile, one that was so rarely seem by others, but always, given so freely to me.

I was again looking at my reflection in the mirror as I spoke, "You always did know what I liked Elijah, however, my love, I will not be fooled." In just a blink, I was standing nose to nose with him, raising my brow to him in, challenging him in a way, "We have been friends, you and I, for over 800 years, I have grown to love you, as if you were part of me. I will not be used, Elijah. Not by you, not by the powers that control me, not by anyone. While, I love your gift, the dress is rather lovely, but I will know what game you are playing at?" The force of my words made him step back from me, a step that I would allow.

"There is no need to question our friendship, Chloe. My intentions are honorable, I assure you." It was almost laughable to me, he was finding it hard to continue, we had be separated far too long, I could feel his fear of me, almost smell it, just as surely as I felt others coming into his home. More vampires, and strong ones at that. There will be time to look at them later. I just wanted to enjoy a moment with Elijah.

"Dinner party is it. Wanting to show me off, are you?" It was a teasing question, but a serious one all the same.

"No, I was not expecting company, tonight was for us to talk. It would seem, we will not be giving the luxury." Moving toward the lounge chair next to the mirror, he sat as if defeated, taking in a deep breath and continued with his head bowed, "I am so tired, Chloe, so tired."

I immediately felt protective, Elijah never acted defeated. As a sign of my trust in him, I went to him; kneeling at his feet, I place my head on his lap, "All will be well, Elijah." I meant what I said, I would do as he asked; I would do this for my friend. Whatever his game was, I would help him.

He began to genteelly stroke my hair, a feeling I had long missed, to just be touched without fear. Aside from Elijah, Stefan, was the only one that I allowed such liberties, such closeness.

"I was devastated, almost beyond repair, when I learned you slept. Klaus," Collecting his thoughts, I knew not to speak; he never let others know his feelings, no one, but me. He always told me, it was a weakness he could not afford to show others. He continued, "Klaus, he was the reason for your silence, why you slept."

I stood to stand in front of the window, taking my compassion away from Elijah, "You risk a great deal, in telling me that he is responsible." Taking a deep breath, remembering, he would not be telling me this unless it was important.

"Continue." I commanded him to go on.

"He found out about you, about our friendship; he only meant to torment me, make me suffer, to use Stefan as a weapon. I am not sure he knows what you truly are, even now." My laugh interrupted him, but it did not stop him from continuing. "He manipulated the Salvatore family, compelled them, along with the council they had formed, to believe," taking a deep breath he continued reluctantly, "To believe, you were the only one, if killed that would remove all Vampires from existence. He compelled them to kill you. To fear you." He looked at me desperately, "He did not know, Chleo, he did not know you had chosen to live out a human life with Stefan, to live as a human, until Stefan took his last breath." The minute this came out of Elijah's mouth, I knew he was begging me, begging me to spare his brother life.

"I have yet to pass judgment, Elijah." I said this softly.

"Finish, please, the activity below is making me restless, calling for judgment." I did not want to talk about Stefan, to even think about him, just yet. I would do this in private, alone. It made churn inside me, things that even I feared, things that I did not understand.

"He liked the darkness he saw in Stefan, he meant to use it. For what? I am still trying to figure that out. You were just simply, in the way. You frighten him; I had never seen him so scared of something before. Knowing he couldn't kill you himself, not without judgment, he had someone else do his dirty work." Elijah was looking at me as he finished this statement, waiting for me to say something.

I only had one question, "Elijah, answer me true, is Klaus the one that made Stefan a vampire?"

"Yes and no."

"Do not dare, be vague with me!" I was becoming angry; Elijah's fear was suddenly sickening to me. All for the love of his brother, a brother who was cruel by nature and acted like a spoiler child wanting his way.

"He made Katherine seduce him once you were gone, compelled her to do his bidding." He continued quickly knowing I was losing my patients. "He was ripe for the picking once you disconnected yourself from him. Klaus thought, if he controlled Stefan, he controlled you. He thought if you ever returned and learned the truth, he would have a weapon against you."

Turning, stepping closer to Elijah, I flexed my power, wanting him to feel the pureness of my anger, wanting it to caress his skin like knives.

"He was mistaken." I said this almost like a hiss, I didn't even sound like myself.

I was using too much power on my friend, but I was only slightly ashamed of it, lowering to kneel before me; he said so quietly, "I spent years trying to find you. Once I did, I spent years trying to wake you, I tried everything and nothing worked. You were lost; every bit of life was gone from you. You were lost even from yourself. All I could do was to protect you from being found by anyone else. You looked so fragile, so destructible; I could not leave you unprotected."

I pulled back my power, "You protected me?" It was simple question, one I knew the answer to.

"Yes, you saved once. I owed it to you, and you were my friend, my only friend." Elijah felt broken kneeling at my felt, it radiated off him, making me queasy.

"Stand tall Elijah, never bow at my feet again." Helping him stand, I heard things breaking below. "Who is here Elijah?"

"Your power is blocking me for knowing, so I cannot tell you. Tonight was only meant for you and I." He was shaking his head trying to clear me from it, trying to hear what was going on below.

"Well, why don't we go see, shall we?" Extending my arm out to him, requesting his escort below, and knowing he would not deny me. My shift in mood threw him off balance a little. Emotions, it would seem, I know longer had control over.

As we descended the stairs I felt calmness wash over me. It all changed when I looked up and my eyes took in what was going on below. I was taken over by pure fury, a place that not even anger stood a chance to survive. Surrounded by hybrids, keeping a snip of a girl and the vampire I had seen with Stefan earlier, was Klaus, holding Stefan in the air by his throat.

"NO!" I heard Elijah scream as I slammed Klaus against the wall, holding his throat, holding him prisoner, just as he holding Stefan's.

I turned away from Klaus, with all the fury I felt; I forced Elijah to his knees.

"DO NOT INTERFERE!" I knew he would not argue, just as surely as he knew, he could not stop me if I wished to kill Klaus, if I wished to kill all of them.

As I looked back to Klaus, I noticed his hybrids advancing toward me. "Stay!" I commanded Klaus, like a dog, I dropped him to the floor. Turning my attention to the four hybrids who thought they could take me. Arrogant, and a little dumber, it would seem, than a vampire. Must be the werewolf blood, nothing more than animal instinct, running amuck in them.

"Fearless little things aren't you?" I was mocking them, provoking their anger, it had been a long time sense I had a physical fight, it could be fun, so why not.

"Well, this really isn't a fair fight, now is it, boys?" I was just putting it out there, letting them have the chance to change their minds, while I watched Elijah's family enter the room.

"Oh look, it's a happy family reunion. Elijah, you should tell a girl when she is going to meet your whole family. I am afraid, my friend, I may not give the best first impression."

Before the words were finished leaving my mouth, each of the hybrids laid at my feet, headless. All without a single drop of blood hitting the beautiful dress Elijah had given me. Turning to everyone in the room, I looked at each of them straight in the eye, daring them to challenge me, all but one. Stefan, I knew I would be lost if I did, that the not so subtle point I was trying to make, forgotten. Somewhere deep inside myself, I could not look at him; I was ashamed that Stefan was seeing me like this.

As I fully expected, each and every one of them backed away from me. Even Stefan took a small step back. That was when I notice Elijah, hiding someone behind, protecting someone. Curious, Klaus forgotten for moment, in a blink I pulled her to stand in front of me.

"Why are you protecting her from me Elijah?" I would not look at him; I felt the desperation and fear going from him at my question.

Walking around her now, trying to figure out what was so special about her. Circling, her as if hunting her. Everyone was holding their breath, each wanting to protect her, even Klaus. Wasn't this interesting indeed. Grabbing her by the neck, I took her to stand in front of Klaus.

"You would protect her? Do you feel for her?" he only looked at me with a blank fearful stare as I asked him these questions.

"Chleo, I beg of you think about what you are doing! This is not who you are!"

"Elijah! So outspoken of you! If I was going to kill her, she would be dead already." Turning my attention back to her, I surprised with a feeling of pressure in my chest.

"Oh the night is just full of surprises, isn't Elijah?" Not looking away from her I pulled a stake out of my chest, throwing it to the ground, as if it was nothing, but a splinter.

"What is your name?" Against my my better judgment, I kind of like this girl, knowing her name seemed to be important.

"Elena." She took a deep breath, trying to hide her fear of me. She was doing a rather good job of it actually.

"Well, Elena, here's the thing," adding a pause to my sarcastic words, "I can't die. It was, however, rather surprising though, good for you." The minute the words were out of my mouth, everything went dark, all I saw was red.

As if I was watching someone else, I suddenly saw myself drinking from her neck, taking every drop of life within her. To only be quickly knocked to the floor. I did not move, not wanting to get up, not wanting to see the horror around me. What had I just done? I was disgusted with myself! I did not kill and I sure as hell didn't drink blood! I wasn't a vampire! I felt sick to my stomach as I curled myself up into a ball on the floor.

"Elijah," all I could do was whisper, "Elijah, help me." I was instantly lifted off the floor, and the next thing I knew, I was being set down softly on the grass by Elijah.

"What is wrong with me, Oh god Elijah, I killed them!" As I was saying this he reached out to touch me.

"DON'T!" I screamed this so load it hurt even my ears.

"I am not worth your touch. I fear…" Before I could finish, I began throwing up all the blood I had drank from that girl.

I couldn't control it; it was as if I was expelling all the fury from my body, from my very soul, with every stream of blood that left me, fear took its place. I was miserable; I wanted to run away from all of this, I just wanted to sleep. I was not who I once was, I was not who I was meant to be, and it scared me.

"What is wrong with me?" I didn't ask anyone in particular. I didn't expect anyone to know any more than I did.

Shaking, I laid my head against the grass, being close to it; its life, its light, made me feel better, made me feel comforted, while its coolness soothed me. I could hear everyone talking as if all at once around me. I wanted to escape it; I wanted to escape them, all of them.

"Let me go Damon, she needs me!" Stefan sounded frantic; it made me feel scared for him, scared for me.

"Stefan, she tried to kill Elena!" Damon responded to him.

Elena, this Damon felt love for her; I could feel it in his words. I had almost killed the girl he loved. I didn't want to hear anymore, I didn't have the strength to even listen anymore, to figure out what they were all saying. I wasn't sure when I started crying, only becoming aware I was as I felt a hand, ever so softly separate my cheek from the grass, lifting me, placing within the protection of an embrace, holding me as if I would break.

"You should not touch me." Not opening my eyes, not caring, who held me, only wanting to be left alone, not wanting to hurt anyone again.

"Let me go, I just want to sleep, please let me sleep. Let me die." I wanted to be done with this world. After over a thousand years, I truly had no more hope left inside me.

"Stay with me." As soft as a feather Stefan's whispered in my ear.

Without opening my eyes, hoping he would have the answer, to what I so desperately needed to know, "What is wrong with me Stefan? I am not as I once was?"

He didn't reply right away, pulling me closer to him, as if to protect me from the others. Then he very gently began to stroke my hair, like he remembered that this would soothed me, calmed me. Impossible of course, my request, my power had and would ensure that he never remembered. This thought only made the tears heavier, only made me feel more miserable. I needed to look at him, no matter how much more pain it caused me, I needed to see him. I knew, he also needed me to see him, and for him to truly see me. With everything I had left in me, I willed my eyes to open, to only see the deep green of his eyes.

"Stefan…" It was spoken with a longing that I forget I had. As if, it was willing me to stay, willing me to live.

"Chleo…" he responded with the same longing.

Reaching my hand up to touch his face, I suddenly felt the wind pick up around us, and a heat that dintoxicated to my senses. The minute I touch his cheek everything from our past came flashing back so strongly, pain riddled through my body, making me scream so load, I could hear glass shattering somewhere close to me. I could still feel Stefan, holding me as if he had no choice, forced to witness my pain. Pain, I suddenly realized I had brought onto myself.

I was being punished, punished for not only all I did tonight, but for all that I had done to Stefan, for making him forget me, for making him vulnerable, for not protecting him. I hear him saying my name over and over. Suddenly, I was no longer being held by him, I was being shaken by him, to only be dropped to the ground as he fell, lying next to me. Watching him, as my own pain filled him.

"Chleo, stop! You must stop! You are killing yourself! You are killing Stefan." It was Elijah voice, strong and commanding I heard. I couldn't obey; I didn't know how to make it stop? I was not doing this! I didn't know why he was in pain?

Reaching for Stefan hand, hoping that I could give him a little comfort, as our fingers threaded together, everything stopped as quickly as it started. Looking at Stefan, I could see the recognition on his face; he knew me, he knew us, he knew everything I knew, he remembered. We laid there for what seemed like forever, just looking at each other while he processed everything.

"Is this real?" it was an honest question, I would give him that.

"Yes." I was so weak; I could barely get the word out.

Reaching for the necklets around my neck, he looked at me, at the me he once knew, "I made this for you, for us?"

"Yes." Reaching up, I undid another chain that was hanging around my neck. "This I made for you, for us. I was never able to give it to you." I place the matching ring to the necklace into the palm of his hand.

"It will protect now, keep you safe. It will do what I could not." I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open, "I need to rest, Stefan. Please, just lay me against the grass."

I could see the confusion on his face at my request; we were all ready lying on the grass, yet I couldn't feel it against my skin any more. I couldn't feel it's life soothing me.

I smiled at him weakly, "I am tired." I could see fear in his eyes and he pulled me into his embrace.

"You will stay with me?" I asked this for purely selfish reason; I knew that he was having a hard time processing everything, the great thinker that he was, trying to solve everything at once. Fearing that I was dying, a fear I shared with him.

"Yes." The sureness of his tone relaxed me further. He would not leave me, he would protect me, I knew this, as surely as I knew I would protect him, if I could. I felt the light smile cross my lips, I would not die alone; I would not die without him again.

Looking at him with all the love I felt in my soul, "I am yours, Stefan."

As I let myself go into the healing darkness, he whispered softly in my ear, "I am yours, Chleo."

A light, pure in the darkness began to fill me, a light that began to heal me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously Stefan," Damon threw his hands up in the air, "That…. I fucking don't even know what that is, you can't trust it Stefan. It should be locked up, shackled, not laying in your bed."

Stefan was listening to his brother with indifference, not caring what Damon thought. He honestly didn't care what he thought. Damon was the least of his worries; she was staying.

"She is staying here Damon." Stefan just stared at the fire in front of him, doing his best to focus through his brother rampage. "We can figure it all out when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up!" Damon flopped down on the couch, "What about Elena?"

"What about her Damon?" Stefan wasn't interested in having a conversation with Damon about Elena.

How was she even relevant to Chloe? Even though the thought was true, it still made him feel guilty. So much had changed inside Stefan, not just the inside, the outside as well. Stefan was the most confused with how different he felt. Not just emotionally, but the strength, and the power that he felt now. He wasn't really indifferent to Elena, he had just come to terms with the fact that they just weren't meant to be together. Not as he once hoped they would. He would still protect Elena, felt compelled to actually. Stefan just put the love he had for where it should be, to the side. The feeling of calm void of the blood lust wasn't even a whisper anymore. He needed, Chloe, needed her to wake up, needed her to explain it all. Lost in his own thought's he forgot Damon was talking.

"Well, brother….." Damon dragged out brother, as if to remind Stefan, he was stuck with him and to pay attention. "Killing her comes to mind, or at least tried to? I haven't figured that one out yet…. Moving on… What about, you, her… big pain? Remember that?"

"I don't know Damon. What do you want to hear?" Turning to his brother, Stefan waited for his answer.

"Fine! Have it your way, we will wait for the demon bitch from hell, that might, may I remind you, could possibly kill us all…. to wake up." Damon stated this as if he was now on Stefan's side. He knew better.

Stefan just smiled, Damon always working his own plan, ones that usually were foolish and rash. He would just let him plot all he wanted. Stefan had the one thing Damon always lacked, patients. Something in Stefan told him that Chloe, would not allow it.

"Damon, you will reframe from doing anything stupid." Elijah's voice almost filled the room; A room Stefan or Damon not even knowing he was in.

"What…. You don't knock?" You could hear Damon's annoyance in his greeting to Elijah.

Elijah ignoring Damon, addressed Stefan, "Has she awakened yet?"

"No." Stefan giving just a one word answer.

Stefan saw the genuine concern in Elijah's his eyes; a concern that Stefan felt himself. It had been over a week, she hadn't even moved, not even a twitch, sense Stefan laid her on his bed. Stefan wasn't about to tell either of them; he felt her, talked to her everytime he laid next to her, enfolding her in his embrace, he would hear her in his mind telling him, soon. Today, he felt her without being in contact with her. What concerned him; things were never going to be the same. There would be not fighting for Elena's affection with Damon, which surprisingly, he found comfort in that. He just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He wasn't sure Elena was even for Damon, which in a way sadden him, Damon deserved love, deserved her. She brought the best in him, for the most part anyway. Never feeling such balance, and well acceptance, Stefan felt he had to keep his guard up. Not with Chloe, he knew that. What he didn't know is with who?

"Stefan, are you listening to me?" Elijah interrupted his thoughts

"Sorry, no. What were you saying?" Apparently from the look that Stefan was seeing on Elijah's face, he hadn't been paying attention for a while, missing something Elijah thought was important.

"The Hunters? Remember them brother?" Damon said, "You know, growing tattoos, likes to kill vampires?"

"Have we learned more about them aside from what we already know?" Stefan's question was greeted with an exasperated sigh from Damon.

"Witch creates them, they die, another takes their place." Damon stared at Stefan with his brows raised, "Oh and they are a sheer pain in our asses, so no we don't know more."

Stefan turning to Elijah, "Elijah, you haven't had experience with them?"

Elijah just remained silent for a moment, "That why I came by. Yes, I was almost killed by one. Twice."

This got Stefan's attention, Damon's as well. "Almost?" Damon asked.

"Chloe saved me the first time, and the second she had taught me how to fight them myself so I killed the second one easily." Elijah said it so matter of fact as if shrugging the topic off all together.

Stefan knew then Elijah did not come to talk about the hunters; he was here to check on Chloe. Just as a Stefan was going to ask him what his really intentions were, Stefan felt, well actually heard, _'He means well Stefan, be kind'. _

"What did you say?" Stefan, turning to his brother with his question, suddenly realizing it was Chloe's voice he heard, heard only in his mind.

"I didn't say jack! What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon not sounding the least bit concerned continued on, "Ever sense it, you go to la la land, so what now you hear voices?" Leaping from the couch, Damon got in Stefan's face, "That thing up in your bed, you know that thing that almost killed us all the other night, what she did to you, she unscrewed something up there in your head brother."

Elijah immediately pulled Damon away from Stefan, holding him by the throat, facing him nose to nose with Damon,

"Maybe you should mind your manners and not talk of things you know nothing about." Stefan had seem Elijah serious, but never protective. He wasn't sure he liked, not when came to Chloe.

"She is the last of the Guardians. It will serve you to remember that." Elijah finished and dropped Damon to the ground.

"Touchy, touchy…" Damon, walking over to poor himself another whiskey, like nothing just happened. "So why don't we start there, sense you apparently know all there is to know. What, the hell is a Guardian?"

"I can only tell you what Chloe, allowed me to know." Elijah, paused like he was trying to decide, how he would tell them something so private to him. "When we met, she told me that she felt that she was the last of her kind. She was sad, sad in her own way; that she could no longer feel the others."

"When exactly did you meet her?" With even tone, although sounding slightly jealous, Stefan asked.

"I met her 800 years ago, the first and last time I ever wanted to die, when I was willing to allow a Hunter to kill me. She stopped it, then disappeared and I didn't see her for another hundreds year, until Klaus started taking each of us captive." Elijah always had a hard time talking about his family.

"Why? Why would she save, you? She didn't seem to want to save any of us, including you I might add, last night." Stefan wanting to ask, but allowed Damon to question Elijah.

"She knew the secret of our bloodline, I die my, bloodline dies with me. When she came back it was to save all of us." Looking at Stefan as if knowing the little jealousy he felt, "She did not come back for me. This is when she told me what she knew to be her purpose."

"Which is, what to kill us all, 700 years later?" Stefan could tell, Damon was getting bored with how long Elijah was taking to just spit it out. Stefan however, was willing to indulge him.

"No, she explained, that she was justice for vampires." Elijah knew, Doman would have some comment so he paused.

"Like what, some kind of fucking vampire police?" The laughter in Demons voice made Stefan smile slightly.

"There is more, more that I don't know, she is more than that. She only told me so much, the one thing I was sure of, she was far powerful than she would ever show me." Turning to Stefan, "A short time before she met you, she told me, she would never die, she was the life that I saw all around me, even the life of every vampire."

"Elijah, that doesn't make sense. Are you saying she is the first vampire? Is that what you think she was saying?" Stefan was confused; he saw the bloodline of Finn die after he had killed Finn.

"I am not sure what I am saying. She would share a little of herself the more we got to know each other. The more she started to trust me. Even after spending 200 years with her, I still don't know everything about her, about her power. She would never let me in that far. Then she met you, everything changed for her. She would tell me that you were meant for her, that is was time, after over a millennium; she would be able to rest. During that time was when Klaus found out about her. Through his fear of her she did rest, just not in the way she was meant to." Elijah turning to the chair that was closest to the fire, sat down.

"WOOOO, wait a minute, are you saying that she met Stefan before?" Damon turns to Stefan, "You knew this?"

"Yes, you have to; you were the one that killed her. You and father asking me watch as you butchered her." Stefan's anger from the long ago memory could be heard in his voice. Even knowing Damon didn't have a choice; it was hard for him to not feel it.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Damon of course would not remember and now Stefan wished he had never brought it up.

"You were compelled by Klaus to kill her when you were still human. She would do you no harm, she was not going to use her powers to stop you. She feared punishment and that Stefan showed love for you." Elijah stepped in to say.

"That mother…..Brother, you best start talking." Damon had no love for Klaus and having on more reason to kill him was the only reason he really wanted to know.

Reluctantly Stefan told him the story as he knew it, leaving out things that he felt were too private for the telling. How he had met her before they had met Katherine, how they had planned to get married, how she planned to live a human live with him. Most importantly the night that he introduced her to Damon and his father, they killed her and she made him forget. Stefan also wanted to comfort his brother a little so he told him that he didn't remember any of this until she touched him the other day.

"So you are telling me that you didn't remember either, well until that night, yet you still choose to keep it from me? Why?" Damon showed in his tone that he cared that he did this to Stefan.

"I was trying to figure it out for myself Damon, I still am." Stefan really couldn't say more than that to defend why he didn't tell, why he still was keeping things from him.

Turning to Elijah, Damon only had one question, "Why does Klaus really want her dead?"

"She offered him a choice, to either become a vampire or werewolf, to not have to feel an outcast within the family. She offered him the cure." Elijah said this without feeling, without looking at either of them.

"A cure? What does that mean? She is the cure to being a Vampire and a hybrid or both?" Stefan couldn't help to being a little shocked.

"I could not tell you this, it was not a conversation he had with me. It was between the two of them and the two of them alone." Elijah sounded lethargic with his answer, or was Stefan just now really paying attention to Elijah.

'_He is a good man Stefan. You can trust him.'_ Chloe, getting his attention, _'Come up stairs now?'_

Stefan wasn't sure how to just leave the room without Elijah following him. So he didn't bother and just simply excused himself.

"Excuse me." Stefan didn't wait for either of them to answer before he left the room.

I knew where I was, surrounded by Stefan's scent, bringing me comfort. I was in no hurry to open my eyes. I liked that I could just be still. I wasn't tired, or suppressed by the emotions that I had felt before. I was tune with everything around me, I was myself. The only thing different was that now after all those years of darkness, I was granted the one thing that I longed for, Stefan. I could feel his soul intertwined with mine, two parts making a whole, him feeling my every emotion and hearing my every thought, as I did him. I was content, I was whole. Feeling his body settle in next to mine I turned to face him, wanting to now open my eyes.

'_Hi.' _Even though it was a simple greeting, it was not a greeting I choose to speak out load.

'_Hi, how do you feel?'_ Stefan, still was concerned not trusting his own feelings inside him, fearful that it wasn't quite right; talking to each other without words.

With a smile of comfort on my face, I reached out to touch his face, pulling back a little when I felt his fear that it would bring pain, he reached gently for it and placed it on his cheek under the warmth of his own.

'_I have missed the feel of you, Stefan.'_ Closing my eyes, taking in the feel of his skin, the feeling of him.

He just gave me a sly smile, "I wish, I could say the same." Saying it out load.

'_Shhh, I need this moment to be just ours.' _I knew he would give me this. _'We most talk you and I privately.'_

He just looked at me with understanding, _'I hear your questions Stefan and I would like to answer them. You must understand the importance of not sharing what you know with others. Most importantly they are not to know how closely we are connected, it could mean our death.'_ I went silent waiting for him to move the conversation forward.

'_What happened the other night?' _Such an easy question to ask, but it was not so easily answered.

'_In order for me to answer this, you need to understand a little more about me. I was created by the gods, so very long ago I can scarcely remember a time, I did not exist. There were others like me, others that have gone to the darkness to never return. Some wishing to no longer be of service to the gods; asking to be mortal, to live, to die as a human. Others like me, who found their gift from the gods, killed through the deaths of their gift. I do not know if there are others like me, we are meant to live in secret separate from those that would be of danger to us. I was given the powers of the gods, to reward the worthy and to punish the wicked_. _Be they vampire, werewolf, and even human.' _Taking a breath, knowing Stefan needed a moment to process it all.

'_I am, however, not above punishment. What I did the other night was worthy of punishment, I abused my power to fulfill the desire of revenge. I cannot act with anger or personal desire against another without feeling it tenfold. I must only act in compassion when I kill or punish. It's their insurance, to keeps us in check so to speak. What was unexpected, you, when we linked our fingers, I was forgiven….'_ I felt tears coming to my eyes_, 'I was granted forgiveness, reward by being released from the pain of punishment; to be able to have our souls finally to be connected.' _I could only smile at him at my joy of being his.

'_I am still getting flashes of our past; you were willing to give up everything, to be human, with me?'_ Stefan, still doubting he was worthy of such love.

'_Yes, what you should understand, I would have died as a human, only wake up as I am now. I would have been without you Few Guardians did this; it was too painful to lose such love. I was so tired and disappointed in every living thing around me. That was when I found you at the waterfall, my waterfall. Things changed for me then.' _Stefan pulled my closer to him, as if he needed to mold his skin against mine.

'_Our connection… Is this way I feel different? Not wanting having the blood lust? Feeling content?' _I heard the fear in his question, I knew he did not want this to go away.

'_Yes, you will notice more changes as I get stronger. You will not hunger, you will feel balanced and at peace. This is the way it is for a Guardian. Even at our worst we are unable to feel anything else.'_ Trying to explain how I felt inside, it was not hard with Stefan, he felt it as strong as I did.

'_What was wrong with you the other day?' _Stefan knowing the answers deep inside him, I knew he just needed confirmation.

'_I was not whole. I could feel you; you lust for blood, revenge, your anger. These things are foreign to a Guardian, emotions that I knew not how to control. It took be connected to you for me to feel right, for you to feel right.'_

'_Chloe, it's almost unbelievable. If I didn't feel this, I would deny your claim.'_ Stefan just held on to me tighter.

'_The Ripper inside you, the part of yourself you could not control..'_ I felt Stefan instantly so tense as he held me. _'It was because you were not whole. Every time you whined yourself off human blood, you were looking for the one things one I could give you. You looked for this within your own self-punishment, in your sadness, in Elena.' _I was not threatened by Elena and what Stefan felt for her, because I knew it for what it was. Stefan was the only one who really didn't. It was a conversation that we needed to have sooner than later.

'_Stefan,'_ Pulling out of his arms a little so I could look at him, _'The love you felt for Elena is and was genuine, what I see inside you, something that you will not readily admit yourself is that, Elena represented what you longed to have within yourself. It's okay to love her, want to protect her. This was what you were meant to do Stefan. You were meant to be a Guardian's companion, a Guardian's love.'_

'_What if I were still human, would this still be the case?' _While I wasn't expecting this question , I wasn't surprised by it.

'_Yes, if I had remained as I am, not choosing to live as a human, with you, it would be the same. You just would not be as powerful; you could not have taken my full power, not like you can now.' _While I said it I was not all to certain that he wasn't meant to become a vampire, to be able to accept my power as it was.

'_I was just thinking the same thing,_' Stefan smiled a comfortable smile. He was catching on, hearing my thoughts as if they were his own. _'Could that even be possible?'_

'_I have learned in my long life, that anything is possible. I am in a new world, one that you and I are going to have to learn together. You teaching me, as much as I will be teaching you.' _Then we just laid there holding each other, enjoying a more silent communication, the peace of just being.

OF Course it didn't last long, Damon and Elijah were arguing downstairs about whether Elijah should come up to check on me. It was disturbing my calm, our calm. From what I could tell, Damon was in need of a long over due lesson in manners.

'_We could just ignore them both.' _Stefan said this in a wishfully joyous voice, which turned quickly to concern. 'Are you well enough?'

"Yes, I can handle them in my sleep. There is no need to worry about me." With a teasing tone I spoke out load, knowing full well, both Damon and Elijah would hear me.

"First things first my love, I need something to wear. I wouldn't want those boys testosterone to rise any higher than it already is." I could keep the giggle out of my voice as I fell both Elijah and Damon perk with interest.

With Stefan's help I climbed out of bed, I was more physically weak then I thought at first. I might have to pay a visit to my waterfall.

'_I will take you later if that is what you need'_ Stefan only speaking to me, to not let the others know I was not strong.

'_Tomorrow will be soon enough. Let's just deal with them downstairs before one of them charges up here.'_ Leaning closer to Stefan as I spoke, needing to feel his lips against mine.

Almost getting lost in our kiss, Stefan pulled us apart. _'There will be time for that, when you are feeling better.' _

'Yes, there will be.' I said this as if I was promising, while Stefan dug around in his dresser of a shirt for me.

"This will do for now. Not what I am sure you are used to wearing." Stefan was almost embraced as he helped me put the tee shirt on he picked.

"I have worn worse, I assure you." Giving a smile that told him I was not the least bit concerned about what I was wearing. "Do you have pants that would work for me?"

He blushed a little, "I like how you look in my shirt, just in my shirt."

"Yea well, you will learn, the way others react to me, it is best that I cover up."

"I am not sure it would make much of a difference." Giving me a quack kiss, he handed me a pair of pants, pants that I didn't think could make the best looking of men handsome.

"Looking at him with a questioning brow, he laughed, "They are sweat pants, people wear them for comfort, to exercise in."

"Well, they are rather deplorable things, whatever they were made for." Reaching for his hand. "Shall we?" Then just to him, _'I may have to lean on you a little.' _

'_I can carry you most of the way, just until you would come into their view?' _Such a gentleman, knowing I did not, could not show weakness. I should have stayed sleeping for a while longer.I just nodded my head in agreement.

Once I could see Damon and Elijah I couldn't help but smile. They looked like to bulls standing at attention waiting for one or the other to charge first.

"Men, you are such silly creatures. There is no need for discord." I said this while looking straight into Elijah's eyes.

I had missed my friend; knowing how horrible I was when he saw me last, sickened me. Stefan could feel my need to embrace my friend, to say how sorry I was. At the same time, Stefan was a little surprised with his reaction, he accepted Elijah, for all the same reasons I did. Stefan the moment I saw Elijah, that he was friend, only a friend. That the love I felt for him, was only the love of friendship.

"Come, I will not break Elijah." Smiling at him, as he came closer to me.

He hesitated for good reason, "You are well?" Elijah's question was understandable, his slight fear I understood as well.

"I am well, there is no need to fear me." I was only trying to reassure him, to only be interrupted by Damon.

"You have to be joking, not fear you, the she bitch from hell?" Damon was defiantly not sure about me at all.

"I am not from hell, Damon." My response was serious, how could he think I was from hell?

"Your serious?" Damon started laughing at me, I didn't much like it.

"Yes, explain yourself." Pushing past Elijah, managing to hold my own, I walked toward Damon.

He could only stare at me, but only lasting a moment. "You are serious." He sounded shocked.

Once I was standing directly in front of him, I could almost feel his disgust. "After what I saw you do the other night you are going to sit here and tell me otherwise?"

I was then only sure of one thing, Damon may not know what I was, he was more upset over my treatment of Elena. Interesting, Damon who I thought would not be capable of it, loved this Elena.

"You are upset over how I treated the women you love. This I can understand." There was compassion in my voice. "I am sorry, I was not myself." Simply put, asking him for forgiveness.

Damon catching me off guard had me by the neck, "I should just kill you now!"

Laughing out loud, "So I take you will not accept my apology? So be it." Still allowing him to hold me by the neck I continued. "There is something you should know about me."

Within a blink of the eye I had him pinned to the floor under my foot, "I may be weak, but I can still knock you on your ass. Maybe beat some manners into you."

Damon didn't even try to fight me, knowing I was not finished. "When a lady apologizes, you should accept it, as a gentleman should."

'_Chloe, please._' I could hear Stefan in my head. This made me smile.

"Damon, if I let you up will you behave?" Looking down at him waiting for my answer, he nodded his head.

Letting Damon up I began walking toward the couch, before I could get there stefan had a hold of me and gentle setting me down. He looked at me questioning.

"I am fine, Stefan really. Elijah Please come and sit with me." I knew he would do as I requested and was seated next to me warming my heart.

"Hello, my friend." Grabbing his hand I rested in my lap as I laid my head on his shoulder. As I squeazed his hand I let him know the truth about me, how I was feeling. He was instantly relax, putting his arm around me.

"Are you putting some kind of spell on these idiots? Is that why they are just ignoring what happened, like it was nothing." Damon just wanted to push.

I was getting sleepy again, I really didn't want to deal with Damon acting up, but I knew he needed to get it out of his system. Standing up slowly, refusing both Stefan's and Elijah's help, I went to Damon.

"Alright, if we must do this now we will. Go ahead." He knew I was telling me to go ahead a hit me.

"You're joking right?" Stefan was between, "Chloe?"

"I will be gentle Stefan. I promise. He needs this." Then speaking to only him, _'He will get my point, but I will not tolerate this behavior, do you feel anger in me?'_

'_No, just calm.' _Stefan could argue you with what he was feeling.

'_Then trust me.' _Pushing Stefan aside I stood a little taller facing Damon.

"Alright, do what you need to do." I maintained an unthreatening tone.

Damon just stood there for a long time, just looking at me. Then I felt his fist slam into my cheek. It was hard enough to knock any vampire across the room, me it only made me turn my head.

"So you want to fight it out then?" I didn't wait for his answer "Then fight we shall."

The minute the words were out of my mouth Damon was flying across the room. He was right back standing in front of me, pausing for only a second; he had his hand around my neck again. I would allow him to lift me off the ground and through his strain I felt him giving up. I wasn't going to let him.

"Want that is all you have, for all your hatred for me, that is all you have?' I was trying to push him to the point where his anger blinded him, overcame him. It was working; his face if I didn't know any better was turning red. It was then that I knew I would let him.

Turning to look at both Stefan and Elijah, "You will not do anything! Do you understand?" Elijah knew I was not requesting, I was commanding.

Making eye contact with Stefan, I smiled saying something I only wanted him to hear. _'I love you, trust me.'_

When I turned back to Damon, letting him know that if was a fight he wanted a fight we would get. And I hit him just hard enough to draw blood.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, bitch." Damon said this simply, wiping the blood off coming from his nose.

"I know you feel the need to fight for Elena. So, I will give you, your pound of flesh… If you can take it." A smile of knowing on my lips, knowing he could never make me bleed.

Damon struck me in kind, but for me it felt like a feather being brushed up against my nose. No blood was drawn; all it did was make me sneeze, while a giggle escaped my lips. I was not trying to make him. Blinding him with anger to the point where he just could not see that there was no winning this battle. He was hitting me with all the strength he had, and not once did I waver in my stance. Surprisingly, he decided to pick me up and through me up again the wall next to the fireplace, for me to only land on my feet. It was then that both Stefan and Elijah, stood between Damon and I. It was when I felt Stefan land against the wall opposite me was when I was done with this game.

"We are done, stand down Damon." I was looking down at him, my foot holding him to the ground, by the neck.

"No!" His words gurgled with blood.

Removing my foot from his neck, pushing my power out to hold Damon down, I knelt down next to him. I could feel his conviction of not giving up this fight, his need to self-destruct. It saddened me that someone who had such great passion and love for others felt he himself was not worth of their love in return.

"I am a higher being Damon, to fight against me, what I know , you will lose." Reaching to touch his forehead I pushed a little of myself into him. When his eyes met mine I knew he had no more fight left in him.

"You can let me up." Damon's voice seemingly lost it life when he spoke.

Knowing I could trust him to not attack me again, I released him and went to Stefan and Elijah. Giving them the once over, reassuring myself they were well, I turned back to Damon.

"You fight an unnecessary battle inside you. Damon, you are as you were meant to be." A simple statement, that took him by surprise.

"Guardians are meant to give choice Damon. We are not meant to make the choice for you, but to warn you when you are making the wrong ones. It is up to those we warn whether to listen or not. Whether to be awakened to their true selves, what their true destiny is meant to be." Pausing for only a moment, "I am a protection, as well as destruction."

"Why, are you here now?" Damon was slowly processing what I showed him. He wasn't his normal sassy self.

"I am not sure. Could be the Hunters, Elena, you." I stopped suddenly turned to Elijah, "Klaus." It was really a question, but more of a statement. Then I just started laughing.

"Has he been uncomfortable?" Knowing full well Klaus was far from comfortable. No one could break an order if given by me. Only making me laugh harder, remembering I ordered him, like a dog to stay, over a week ago.

"He is far from pleased." Elijah's reply had a hint of laughter.

"Well, a few more hours won't kill him. Why don't you go tell him I will see him shortly. I am sure that will please him even more." Knowing I would have to face him sooner or later. I only wished to spend a few hours alone with Stefan, for him to take me to the falls.

Without even voicing my needs Stefan was beside me. Looking down at what I had on I took a quick look at Elijah. "Do you have any more beautiful clothes for me?"

"I do." Elijah always taking care of me.

"Perfect, I cannot show my face, looking like this, now can I." I knew it was a little vain, I just like nice things. "I will see you shortly, my friend." Walking over I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure." Before Elijah even finished I had a hold of Stefan's hand, we disappeared as if we were never really there, Like a ghost going back to the other side.

The waterfall was just as beautiful as when I left it. The sun was shining down on my Eden, beckoning me to enter its healing waters. As I walked toward it I stripped of the baggy men's clothing Stefan had given me to wear. It was a shame I had to put them back on when I was done. Stefan did not follow me as I neutered the water; he knew I needed a moment just to take it all in.

He sat next to the water just watching me, waiting for me to ask him to join me. The water enfolded me in its cold embrace, making the need to sleep and heal longer unnecessary. I could feel Stefan get restless as he watched me swim around. Letting the pleasure of the water fall back into the pool, I was next to him, helping me stand. I would not make him wait any longer; I would not make myself wait any longer.

Knowing Stefan's body as if it was my own, reaching to take his jacket off; I felt young and unsure. This feeling in me, bringing a smile to his lips; telling me he would not help me, only making me more nervous. Letting his jacket fall to the ground I glided my hands down his sides to clinch the edges of his shirt, delicately pulling it over his head. As it drop to the ground to lay with his jacket, not taking my eyes away from his, my fingertips feeling the warmth of his skin against them. There were no words between us, in silence or out loud. This was all about feeling and remembering; it was about us. His hand reached to touch my face, I could only lean into it; welcoming it.

It was when our bare chests made contact that I was no longer unsure, I only felt the heat of our bodies connecting radiate throughout my entire being. As our lips barely connected, I could barely breathe as he fused our bodies together. With this one kiss I gave myself over to him, giving him the power to control me. Stefan hardly pulling away, he gently lifted me up to cradle me in his arms, walking us into the water.

The coolness of the water did nothing for the heat running thorough my body. With each touch of his lips against mine, every caress that touched my skin; the water only warmed to match the heat radiating from both of us. Wrapping my legs around him, taking him further inside myself, further than I ever thought I could again; My legs locking us in our embrace, I released my hold around his neck; letting my upper body float on the water, the pleasure of how he felt inside me, making everything disappear around me, everything but him. I did not want the feeling to end, the urge inside me, inside him was getting hard to ignore; the intoxicating pleasure needing to be released.

I don't remember how I came to lay half in the water, Stefan underneath me; not feeling tired, just more renewed than I ever have in my long life. Turning to look behind me at the water, steam floating out of it, I looked back at a Stefan with a smile of satisfaction on my lips.

"Hi." Simple, but full of meaning,; given to me with a smile on his lips.

"Hello." Laying my head back against his chest, comfortable with how well our body's fit together, wanting to stay forever.

"Chloe, we can't stay here forever." He was actually laughing at my thought. Well, maybe a giggle, if men even giggled.

"You know Stefan; it's not very nice to bring a girl down to earth after something like that." Saying this as pouty as I could, "I should remind you why we should stay? You seem to have forgotten in the last few seconds."

"You wouldn't?" He said this as a dare, wanting me to remind him.

"You doubt me?" I tried to say this as serious as I could, to only break out laughing.

"Then remind me." Stefan whispered playfully in my ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Wrapped in the warmth of Stefan's arms, I woke up to the moon shining down on us. I knew Stefan was awake, lying still so not to disturb me. Feeling that I was now awake he squeezed me tighter.

"How long have we been here?" Burrowing further into Stefan's embrace; not wanting to feel the coolness of the air around us.

"I am thinking, longer than we should have." I could feel from Stefan, that like me, he had no immediate desire to move and face the realities of others.

It almost hurt to move out of his arms so I could stretch, but there was no taking the smile off my face. I may be a higher being, but I was not above the feeling of sexual satisfaction, nothing in my long life had I ever felt this satisfied. I had many sexual partners over the year, including Elijah, each of them left me wanting more, and a little emptier than I had before. Now with Stefan's thoughts, feelings, desires, sounding so clear inside me; both of use equally connected to the other, I was no longer empty.

I wasn't sure of the extent of Stefan's powers now, if he had any. Was he only capable of now understanding who I am, what it is I am meant to do, or was he meant to help me and deal punishment to others? Other Guardians were given the gift of a mate, however, every time our powers were shared with another, it always ended in the death of their companion; consuming them one way or the other. Stefan had a strong soul, strong enough to remember me, to even control the basic desires of a vampire so he could live a peaceful life. We will just have to work through it, but without Stefan, the world would feel the loss of the last Guardian for I would find a way to die.

"You will have to learn what your powers are now Stefan, how to control them. If you even have any other than being emotional connected to me." I saw sitting up on my knees now looking down at his relaxed body longing on the ground.

"I know. I can hear your thoughts remember? Maybe all that I am meant to have is the connection to you? I feel fine; we will work it all out, together." Stefan's tone had no doubt and he felt confident inside.

"I guess we will." Jumping to my feet, full of energy and happiness I continued, "First things first, before I go deal with Klaus there is something I must do for Damon."

"Damon?" Stefan immediately felt defensive about me wanting to do something for his brother.

"There is no need to feel that way, my love. Do you not feel that?"

"Yes, just seems we are always at odds. Brotherly competition I suppose. It would be nice to not have him a part of this relationship." As surely as Stefan could feel and hear my every thought, I knew that he also needed to hear my words. Extending my hand to help him stand, I pulled him into my arms.

"There is no comparison in my feelings for you, to my feelings for Damon. You know this. There is something that I need to do for him, something I was meant to do. That is all." Giving him a sweet, loving smile, "I love you, Stefan. We are two part of a whole, unable to exist, one without the other."

"I know, still it's nice to hear. It's been rough between Damon and I, first Katherine, then Elena. It's hard to imagine have something that is just mine." It was hard for Stefan to admit this, even to me.

"You love Elena, Stefan. She is worthy of it, you should not feel guilty for it, for not loving her as you think you should, as you promised her." Feeling his sadness of not living up to his word, I continued, "Look inside yourself Stefan, the answer you are looking for in there. As for Katherine, best we not talk about her just yet."

I could feel him working through my mind, almost hoping to find something to question the reality of his calm, his understanding.

"Stefan, look at me. It is time for you to talk with Elena, to free yourself from your pain."

"Yes, I know. What about her pain? Is making myself feel better, worth hurting her further?" The caring in his voice was something I couldn't over look.

"She will not feel pain, she will feel, free. Her path is not with you. While, her path was still not clear even to me. Have comfort that you did the right thing not being with her before I even came back to you." Giving him a sadden smile,

Knowing that it would be a conversation that would not come easy for Stefan and that he was going to have to do it in his on good time. I hadn't been around Elena sense I have been whole. Maybe it was time that I did. The Salvatore brother were not meant to be her teacher at being a vampire, Elijah was. Stefan looked over at me with a shocked look on his face. It was a look that only made me giggle.

"Do not be so surprised, my love. I am sure that if you look back, you will see the signs, even without some of my gifts." I could only smile, as I continued, "Let's go face the real world, shall we?' Reach to grab his clothes, "You should really put these on, I can't be distracted."

He in turn reached to grab mind, handing them to me with a wicked smile on his face. "You will be more than distracted if you don't put these on."

"I would rather go naked, thank you." Before I could finish Stefan was reaching for me. "You wouldn't dare?"

"Yes, I would." It felt good to see Stefan being playful. It didn't mean I was going to let him catch me.

Figuring clothes were a good idea, I decided I would deal with Klaus first, he was after all the least pleasant of the two things I needed to do this evening; might as well take care of it first.

I hated to see Stefan put his clothes, just meant that I had to go deal with things that I really didn't want to. I wanted to stay to in this exact moment, with Stefan. Reaching for Stefan's hand I willed us to Elijah's, one of my favorite powers; to be able to flash where I needed to be. It had come in handy many times.

"A power that makes my head spin a little." Stefan was wavering a little as he stood.

"You'll get used to it." I giggled a little at seeing him disorientated. "Stefan, do you think that you could find Elijah for me?"

Before Stefan could even move there was a knock on the door. Stefan just raised an eyebrow at me as he went to open the door. Before he reached the door he turned back to me quickly removing the tee shirt he was wearing and placing it over my head.

"Elijah has seen me naked before Stefan."

"Yes, well you weren't mine when he did." Playfully he kissed my cheek and went to open the door.

"Oh Rebekah , I am so happy to see you. Please come in." She was always so timid around me, never too sure of herself.

She slowly stepped into the room, looking from Stefan to me. She seemed a little sad. I stepped to stand in front of her and reached from her hand. She didn't try to pull away, but reluctantly gave into the fact that she couldn't avoid it. Once I was shown all that she had seen over that last hundred years.

"Oh my dear Rebekah, I am here now, trust me all will be well."

"You say this, but do you mean it?" It was a demanding question, but I would let it pass. She has had a hard time living all these years being surpressed by her brothers, not able to live as she wished.

"Yes." Simple enough answer, but I knew she needed to hear more. "Stefan, why don't you see if Elijah has some fresh clothes for you? I need to be alone with Rebekah." Without looking in his direction I lead Rebekah into the room further.

"Would you help me get ready?" I would not demand it of her, she deserved to be asked.

The smile that crossed her lips at the moment I asked her was priceless. She looked like a little girl who was asked by her mother to help her get ready for a big day.

"It's nice to have you back." Her tone had a smile in it. "You have been needed." She was opening a large closet connected to the bathroom, pulling out a towel handing it to me.

"Here why don't you shower, while we talk." It was very rare I let others tell me what to do. A shower sounded nice.

"You brothers have been hard to deal with?" I knew the answer before she even said it. I also knew that she had other things she wanted to talk about.

"What will you do with Klaus?" One thing Rebekah didn't have a problem with was getting to the point.

I wasn't' sure what I was going to do with Klaus. Even if I did I would not discuss it with Rebekah.

'Chloe?' Stefan could feel my frustration

'It's fine Stefan.' That was all he was going to get out of me for now.

"Rebekah, You brother will be punished. It will be up to him what his punishment will be." It was all I could really give her.

"Will you kill him?" I could hear the tears in her voice over the running water of the shower.

"It will be his choice Rebekah." I stepped out the shower, only to see her hunched over in the chair next to the mirror.

"For all that he has done to me, to others; it still saddens me at the thought of losing him." She looked up at me with the tears I hear in her voice flowing down her cheeks.

Instinctively I went to her. "You will not be without him Rebekah."

"Do you promise?" She was in a way, begging for his life something that I wasn't sure I could deny her.

"I promise." It was a promise that I meant to keep, even if Klaus asked for death. Rebekah will have her brother. How I was going to accomplish this with causing myself pain was another story.

"So what has Elijah gotten for me to wear?" Giving her a smile, trying to take her mind of what was going to happen.

Smiling back at me she went to a large closet across the room and opened the door. "Well just about anything you might need."

"Oh!" I almost skipped over to her, letting the girl in me come out. "That one!" Without hesitation I picked out a deep maroon dress without even knowing the style or how it would look the color was enough to draw me in.

Has Rebekah helped me into the dress made of a deep rough silk; the front draping over my breast, as if I let my hair down to cover them. The back dipped to the lowest part of my back, a single string holding the front and the back together. While it was flowing at the top, it fit my form perfectly around my hips, ending a few inches above my knees.

"Lovely. Far more freeing than what I used to have to wear." As I said this I shock my hair willing it to dry. I turned to Rebekah to see that see was just staring at me. It was not just the men who couldn't help to admire me.

"You look like a goddess." She had no idea.

"As I should Rebekah, as I should." Just giving her a knowing smile, at the same time I was asking Stefan to come up now.

As he entered the door I could only stare. There he stood proudly in a three piece suit of the deepest black I had ever seen; it fit as if it was made for him. Forgetting Rebekah was in the room, I walked over to him, circling him like lion did its prey.

'_You look ravishing Chloe!'_ He didn't say this out load, wanting to keep it this as private as he could.

'_As do you.'_ Our thoughts were interrupted by Rebekah

"You both look amazing, you look amazing together." She was smiling, but not the sad smile she had on earlier. Walking over to Stefan she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I am glad that you have found her Stefan. You deserve happiness."

"Thank you." As he replied he leaned to give her a brotherly kiss on the cheek as well. "You have been good to me, even when I least deserved it."

"Well, that's what friends are for. You have done the same for me." Turning she walked to Elijah who was now standing in the doorway.

"Well, I guess it's time then." Taking a deep breath I started out of the room. I felt Stefan link his hand to mine. Knowing he was not going to let it go unless I asked him to.

As we walk toward the large staircase, that would lead us to Klaus. I paused only for a second at the top, I had not had to deal out a punishment for a long time, what the outcome would be, I did not know. Stefan felt my inner conflict and raise his eyebrow at me in question.

Shaking my head at him, _'It's time for me to be what I was meant to be.'_ It was the best I could do, I needed quiet, not questions.

Taking a deep breath I started to walk down the stairs, with Stefan on my right holding my hand; I suddenly felt my other hand being taken over, being held by Elijah. It seemed everyone needed reassurance, they giving it to me in the only way they knew how, while I could not give them anything but a promise. I knew that nothing would be the same for any of them.

"I don't like serving punishments, there is always pain. Not my pain, but theirs that I feel equally as strong as if it was my own. It always makes me sad in a way." It was all I could give any of the.

All four of us came to the bottom of the stairs, I released both Stefan and Elijah's hands and took a step forward; squaring my shoulders, I push my power outside of myself, and everyone but Stefan stepped away from me. I did this on purpose I finally wanted Klaus to know I was here, wanting him to know it was time.

I walked into the room without hesitation, with everyone following behind me. There was no question, anyone who could see me at that moment, the moments to come that I was to not be questioned, I was not to be fought, I was to be obeyed. Looking down on the floor, Klaus was sitting, hugging his legs to his chest, with his head resting on his knees. He looked rather pathetic really, seemly like a little boy, dreading the spanking he was going to get from his mother for being bad.

"Hello, love." His voice was raspy sounding as he looked up at me smugly.

"Klaus." Saying this with authority, I stretched my hand out to him. "Come it's time we talked you and I."

He only hesitated for a second before reaching for my hand "Took you long enough." There was defiance in his voice, just enough to hide the fear he felt for what was to come.

"Being a little humble right now will serve you well, Klaus. Now sit at the table, it would seem your brother has prepared an excellent meal for us." Gesturing for him to sit to the side of me, I sat with seamless grace, as if nothing of importance was happening.

"Please, let's all sit." I was not requesting this.

"Come on Chloe, how about we just get this over with, forget the pleasantries."

"You will be silent Klaus!" I just wanted a little time, time to think about how to proceed; Still unsure what I was going to do.

Everyone that sat around the table was feeling uncomfortable, it did not go unnoticed. Pulling my chair away from the table, moving it a little closer to Klaus, I suddenly realized what his punishment would be. Leaning back in the chair with confidence, crossing my legs as if indifferent to what was going to happen; my power strong enough for everyone to feel, to fear.

"You tried to kill me, Klaus. I will know why?" I would wait as long as it took for him to answer me, to give me the truth.

"I figured out your secret." He was trying to sound smug, yet I heard the real feeling behind his words; fear.

"What do you know to be my secret?" This was going to be interesting. Guardians were not well known among anyone; human or otherwise. We had long been forgotten; no longer worshipped, as we once were.

"That if I killed you, I would kill us all." He was serious with this statement.

Through my laughter I said, "How did that work out for you?"

"Not well apparently." Klaus was starting to sound a little defeated

"What else? I know there is more you are not telling me. You have an unnecessary fear of me in your heart." I said this with compassion in my voice, a compassion he was in much need of.

"You are the cure." As soon this was said, I heard everyone's sudden intake of breath.

"You would have me and every other supernatural creature dead; verses asking me to let you live a human life? Explain?" I knew what his answer was; I wanted to humble him, to allow those that needed to hear it feel comfort once I served his punishment.

"I had already lived countless lives, what would be the difference in one as a human? I would still be alone, without my family, without anyone."

"You never did have patients, Klaus. There were lessons for you to learn; Lessons you failed at every turn. You were not protecting your family! Do you hear me? You are responsible for losing the gifts that were given to you. You were never just happy just being, always wanting more, always wanting what you wanted, with no care for anyone or anything else that got in your way."

Taking a deep breath I reach over and placed my hand over his heart. "Your heart was meant to feel great love, yet you will not allow yourself to be worthy of it."

Send a pulse of my power through him, power full of love; tears started down his cheeks.

"What is it wish for now Klaus? What will you have me do? Will you give up the chance to feel, be who you were truly meant to be?"

"No." I was probably the only one that could hear his softly whispered reply.

"I have to punish you." My statement was laced with anguish.

"Yes." Again whispering his reply

Very few had ever seen a Guardian deliver punishment; I was going to add three more to that list. I didn't feel like I could do this without them in the room, not without killing him; I made a promise and I meant to keep it. Turning my head slightly, looking over at Stefan, and not removing my hand from Klaus's chest.

'_You must stop me, if you feel his life leave him, you must stop me. Do you understand? You are the only one who can.'_ He just nodded at my request.

"You are no longer worthy of the gifts that have been given to you Klaus. Until you can prove to the Powers, that you are…." I took a deep breath reading myself for the emotions that were going to take me over; emotions that were going to take over him. "That you are worthy to hold such power over others, they will be taken from you."

The room around me began to fade, all I could see was the silver glow of my hand as it entered his chest; taking away what he coveted the most, what made him unique above all others. He would no longer be the hybrid, but equal to his siblings, to only live as they did, as a vampire. Feeling the part of him that was the wolf, enter me; almost making me feel drunk. Dizziness making me sway ever so slightly in my chair. The pain of his loss, of the emotions of his fear, of being venerable was ripping through me like a knife. I didn't stop; I kept pulling from him, draining him, taking more, taking what as I was required to.

"Chloe!" I could hear Stefan screaming at me to stop. I didn't care. His touch on my skin was like ice against the fire of my skin. It was when his breath touched my ear as he reminded me of my promise. "Chloe, please stop, remember your promise."

I removed my hand from Klaus's chest before Stefan was even finished. Reaching to catch Klaus, as he fell forward in his chair.

"Klaus?" There was fear in my voice, fear that I went too far.

"What did you do?" It was Rebekah who was on the other side of Klaus, asking me through her fear, wondering if I kept my promise.

"Give me a minute, please!" Placing my hands over Klaus's now bowed head. "Klaus, look at me."

As he looked up at me I let my hands glide to hold his face between them. He was not human, he was not werewolf, I wasn't even sure he was vampire either. Everyone's thought were become intrusive, strong emotions always interfered in my thought process. Without turning away my attention from Klaus I commanded them all to leave the room.

"Leave, everyone get out! I cannot help him with you all in here! Stefan, you stay." I was obeyed without question.

"Klaus, how do you feel?"

"You did not kill me? Why?" His voice was clear and strong when he asked me this.

"You are not meant to die." It was the truth.

"What was I meant to be?" His question was a relevant one.

"They have chosen for you to be as you are now."

"What the hell is that?" He was becoming frantic, his voice give that away.

"Honestly, I am not sure." I really wasn't, his essence felt different, I just couldn't figure it out how.

"I feel the same, yet different."

"Do you trust me to see?" I was requesting, not demanding. It would be his choice.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, you have always had the choice Klaus." I was sincere with my answer, willing to walk away if that is what he wished.

He just nodded his head in agreement. Closing my eyes, I reached inside him. Looking for what I needed to know. It didn't take long to get my answer.

"Amazing." It was all I could say, for what I was seeing was. "You are still unique as you were meant to be Klaus. You are still a vampire, but a different kind of Vampire."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Patients, Klaus." Removing my hands from his face I just smiled at him. "You can no longer make others; you will no longer need to feed, to hurt others. If you do punishment will be given to you without me having to do the work." I could help but laugh a little.

"Why is that funny?" He was a little angry.

"Well, it is fitting don't you think? You will no longer be able to create your own family, hurt others as you have for over nine hundred years. Unable to kill those that would frustrate you, those that would stand in your way of what you want; not without punishment, with or without me giving it to you. Your own person shock collar, so to speak." I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all.

"Well that is no fun now is it, love?" Klaus could only respond with sarcasm.

"What you aren't willing to see Klaus, is that you are getting what you always wanted. The gift to be like everyone else; for others to be able to accept you, accept you for who you are, not what you force them to feel." I felt him accepting the truth as I spoke it.


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan sat quietly to the side, watching Rebekah and Elijah talk to Klaus. So much had happened to him today, while it all felt normal, he had never seen anything like it. He wondered what Klaus meant about Chloe being the cure? It would be something that he would question Chloe about later. There was power in words, he always felt; words give validation to what you feel. Enormous was the power he felt flowing through him as Chloe took part of Klaus; almost dropping him to his knees, he knew her truth in that moment. What he saw, what he felt as she punished Klaus; should be confirmation enough. It intimidated him a little. Knowing that she had the ability to do something like that, not knowing what else she was capable of; all while still trusting her, still loving her. He wasn't sure what to do with that.

Feeling drawn to look at Chloe, with a slight tilt of his head, he found her; looking out the window seemingly ignoring everyone in the room. Stefan knew better, she heard every word, saw every movement. The idea of being so closely connected to her; warmth flowed through him, filling him with contentment, I feel he had long forgotten, a feeling he never thought he deserved.

'_Come stand by me.' _ Stefan loved how her voice caressed him from the inside, healing him with each caress.

He went to stand behind her without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her. Stefan could tell she didn't want to talk; she just wanted to be held. Just as she began to relax against him, she became tense in his arms. Before he knew what was happening, she threw him across the room. What the hell was happening? It was them that he noticed he was not the only she had thrown to the side; next to him lay Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus, all of them protected behind her. Stefan knew something was coming, something she felt she had to protect them from.

"Show yourself to me now!" She was fierce with her request, sending a shiver down Stefan's spine.

"As you wish, Guardian." The voice spit out the name Guardian, as if it was acid on his tongue.

In the moment Stefan tuned in closer to Chloe's feelings; he suddenly, for the first time in sense being connected to her, he felt. She have shut a door to their connection, taking herself from him; He could no feel her.

"You dare present yourself to me in such away?" Her power could be felt throughout the room, almost making each of them suffocate from it.

"What and wait for an invite?" as Stefan heard the words he notice a man standing very closely to Chloe. Closer than he would like; Stefan tried to take a step toward her, only to be forced back.

Stefan began to size him up, Chloe was tall for a female but this man towered over her. His arms were as thick as Stefan's legs; making Stefan think of a Spartan Warrior, the guy was all muscle. The guy was strong, Stefan wasn't sure that Chloe was stronger. He was wearing what Stefan could only think was a kilt, with the plaid pulled up draped casually over his shoulder, all being held together with a large studded leather belt, that not only supported his clothes but the two crisscrossed dirks he wore.

Stefan watched as they both seemed to be measuring each up, deciding who was going to strike first.

"Will you not kneel before me?" Stefan heard the command in her question.

The man's muscle didn't even twitch in response to her demand, "You do not deserve the honor."

"Shall I force you then, Zeek?" Chloe stood her ground

The warrior seemed to waver a little under Chloe's stare, Stefan knew she was trying to force him to his knees; he just wasn't sure how hard. An evil looking smile crossed the man lips as he hit Chloe square on the jaw. Stefan didn't think the others notice her slight flinch, they only noticed the blood that began to drip from her nose. Suddenly the room was filled with her laughter.

"KNEEL!" Chloe was immediately obeyed, "You dare?! You would risk punishment? For what?"

"You took away my son." Zeek spoke so softly, Stefan barely heard him.

"I took your son?" Chloe turned her back on Zeek, walking toward the table. "Zeek, are you failing to remember, it was you who denied your son the day he was born."

Stefan watched Chloe as she took a napkin from the table, wiping the blood from her nose. Zeek was still unable to move, Stefan could tell he was trying, as beads of sweat started to form on his brow. Stefan was beginning to feel uncomfortable not being able to know what Chloe was thinking, not being able to talk to her. He could tell though that she was having a hard time holding him in place.

"You know that is not our way! Yet you granted that witch her request, making him into an abomination." He was seething.

"Granting Esther's request was meant to be, had she been honest about Klaus; who his real father was, I would have left him well enough alone." Chloe had sadness in her voice as she spoke to Zeek. Stefan could tell that she was struggling.

"My hunters will kill them all; you will not be able to protect them." Zeek seemed overly confident to Stefan.

"Your own son killed the remaining of your Hunters; you are foolish to think you will succeed now while they are under my protection." Chloe walked over to him and lifted his face, not giving him the choice to look away. "Your son included."

"Is that a challenge, Chloe?" Stefan could tell he was baiting her, trying to make her angry.

Chloe struck out and hit Zeek hard, "You can also bleed, or have you forgotten? I am far stronger than you."

"There isn't a day that I have forgotten this. We are far from immortal Chloe, father made it so." Zeek still kneeled proudly before her.

"Father is not here to protect you, not this time Zeek." Chloe was smiling at him as if she knew a great secret.

"You think he would ignore me if I called?" Stefan wasn't sure if Zeek was being sarcastic or truthfully asking the question.

"Brother, he has, otherwise you would not be as you are and I would not be as I am." It was abvious to everyone that Chloe had more to say. "You killed our father! You think he will forgive you that?"

Everyone in the room still locked into place could feel the raw anger in Chloe's words.

"I wish for peace." To everyone that heard him, thought he sounded sincere.

That was when everyone in the room still locked into place, could move. It was the rush of raw anger, that Stefan felt that concerned him. This wasn't an anger felt from Zeek, but from Chloe. She looked over at all of them.

"Leave! Stephan, go get your brother and bring him back." It was not a command any of them was willing to disobey.


End file.
